


Lucius Says

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, No Slash, Non-Slash Threesome, Secret pregnancy, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: After a celebration at the Ministry, Hermione finds herself in bed with two enigmatic and dangerous men... What happens next is a wonderful thing...
Relationships: Harry/Ginny, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 208
Collections: Smutty Claus Exchange





	Lucius Says

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



**Gift For:** articcat621

 **Title:** Lucius Says…

 **Author:** silverlioness80

 **Pairing:** Severus/Hermione/Lucius

 **Summary:** It is Christmas, at the Ministry – the Minister is hosting a party. That means it has to be a stately affair, right? Well, what did the Minister expect when he invites the Weasley Twins – with love in their hearts, and mischief in their eyes, what else could be expected?

 **Rating:** (R or NC-17 required) NC-17

 **Length** : 6,124

 **Warnings:** Extremely light BDSM, Surprise Pregnancy, Threesome, Older Men/Younger woman, Triad Marriage.

 **Author's notes** : EEEEK Writing for a fest legend!!!! I tried to fit as many of her kinks and likes as I could. I would like to thank LW and M and for the clever people behind Grammerly for beta-ing this for me. Before you all read this just know I used to love a show called **I Didn’t Know I Was Pregnant** always wanted to write a story surrounding this theme. 

**Lucius Says…**

She stirred in her sleep. Hermione had always woken up at 7 am, no matter where or when she was. Why did she feel trapped, or comforted, or? Slowly Hermione opened her eyes and went to rub the sleep out of them but found she couldn’t. Why couldn’t she? Then she was drawn into someone’s or something’s arms.

Arms?

Hermione winced as she tried to free her arms without waking up whomever she was in bed with. But all she managed to do was alert the sleeper, and she was further drawn against a chest, whilst she felt someone one else’s arms wrap around her waist. Moving closer towards her; Merlin, she was in a sandwich. 

_What am I going to do now? Whoever’s holding me is extremely possessive_ , she thought as she was prevented from manoeuvring her way out of this; she had to think of another way out of this sticky situation. She tried to squirm her way out, but she was dangerously close to being suffocated by the two, she gently felt their arms, men, she was with.

If it was not from the lack of effort, she felt as if she were a cartoon character trying to get out of the bad dog’s grip. Any moment now her eyes would pop, and her lips would turn extremely red. So she gave up struggling. Hermione wanted to look up but was scared to find out what could confront her. It was not until she had to breathe that she dared risk a glance through her eyelashes.

Blond hair filled her sight, so that meant she was with…Draco? How had she ended up in bed with that creep? Carefully she turned her head to the one at her back. Raven black shoulder-length hair? That meant…Snape? The only other person she could think of with dark hair was Harry, and that was too close to incest for her.

What she had to do was wriggle and squirm, she had to wake them up. How could she wake them up?

“Um,” she coughed, as she did not wish to startle either of her bed buddies. A cornered snake struck the most poison; even a lion could be killed by a snake. “Excuse me?” she coughed.

“Wha’ is it?”

That wasn’t Draco’s voice, and there was only one other Malfoy. “Mr Malfo…” before she could finish he moved, and she felt his erection rub along her thighs.

“Hello there, kitty cat,” she heard from the other side.

They’d woken up and apparently, Snape liked to kiss necks. She was aroused, why was she aroused? Then the Malfoy unwound his arms from her waist only for Snape to raise her body up and turn her around to face him. His sleepy-eyed gaze immediately registered who he was in bed with and smirked.

“Why, she stayed,” he murmured sleepily.

“It’s us,” it was Malfoy’s turn to pet her neck with hot, insistent kisses. “Of course she did.”

“I can hardly escape,” she said as matter-of-factly as she could between gasps and moans. Snape lowered his head and began licking around her nipple. “You two won’t let me go. Draco, I…”

Dark laughter vibrated through her soul, the warm kind that made you want to join in even though you may not understand the joke, and then Snape joined in too.

“I may have youthful good looks due to brilliant genes, but to think I am my son is…”

“LUCIUS?” Hermione screeched, “wha…?”

“Don’t you remember?” Lucius purred, “last night? At the Christmas ball?”

“I remember drinking wine, dancing – lots of dancing – and…and…we…oh no!” she turned pale.

“Oh yes, my delectable know-it-all,” Snape lowered his head and began suckling her nipple whilst Lucius was now kissing and licking along her neck and shoulders. “You were quite vociferous in your desire for the both of us last night, quite the little kitty cat digging her claws – but we aren’t balls of wool – no,” Snape murmured as he suckled her throat, “you may be the undisputed Lioness of the Pride but think of us as Prideless Lions looking for a naughty stray Lioness to plunder and you wanted plundering!”

She gasped when Severus suckled on her breast, his hand on her hips. “Turn her on her back so I may also worship the goddess also,” Hermione felt herself being manoeuvred onto her back. Immediately, Lucius’ hand crawled up her stomach to her other breast. Soon she had two wizards teasing, suckling, kissing her breasts raw. They spread her legs, their hands inching up her thighs; her back arched up at the thought of these dark, beautiful wizards stroking her… “Oh!” she gasped when they found her wet and yearning.

“Such treasure,” Lucius purred, “such sweet, tasty treasure. I should know,” he said, teasing her with his carnal knowledge of her body.

She panted as they stroked and massaged her.

“Should we see if we can make her purr?”

She was overwhelmed with the attention. Warring with herself over her reluctance to stop and her desire for exposition, Hermione sighed as she felt her little nub gently being rubbed, and then fingers slowly entered her. However, no matter how aroused she was, she gulped and pushed down on their shoulders to grab their attention.

Instead of taking the hint she had tried to convey, they continued on their exploration of her body. Her mind became a tangled mess as the two men continued on tantalising and teasing whimpers of joy, her nails dug in their flesh. This action spurred them on, encouraging her to gasp with surprise, every time they switched hands. “Oh, there!” Hermione exclaimed, “don’t stop!” Soon they were urging her towards a crescendo of passionate cries that, she was certain, would break the sound barrier. 

The Wizards took a moment to stop kissing up and down her body to glance at each other. She tilted her head and gulped slightly at the sight of them smirking, fear and joy mingled together creating a bubble of wound up energy that threatened to explode.

“With pleasure,” Lucius purred as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

“Always such an eager pupil,” whispered Severus in her ear, then he suckled gently on her lobe causing her to shudder in delight.

One of her hands cradled the back of Snape’s head whilst the other idly stroked through Lucius’ gorgeous long locks. “You do realise,” Lucius panted, “that we won’t be through with you after this morning, don’t you, you delectable jezebel?”

Tightly clutching onto their shoulders, Hermione began pushing and thrusting down on Lucius’ fingers whilst Severus thumb still circled her clit. “That’s it, that’s it, that’s it!” she screeched digging her nails in their backs adding to the scars she’d peppered their bodies with the night before. “Yes, yes, yes!” she continued. “OH CIRCE, HECATE, NIMUE AND ALL THAT IS MAGIC, INCREDIBLE!” she screamed and came onto Lucius’ hand.

A mischievous grin spread along their faces and Lucius glanced up through his lashes, eyes promising more, that what she had experienced was just a taster. An aperitif. “Now,” he said climbing up her body, “what should we do now?”

Hermione was still coming down from her high when she glanced down at him and sighed, “Perhaps some answers would be too much to ask for?”

“I don’t think that you are going to let this go, are you?”

“No,” she sighed, “that was fantastic, and I would explore but I feel somewhat at a disadvantage, vis-à-vis, you know something I don’t.”

“Ah yes,” Severus sighed as he flopped on his back, “the know-it-all had to surface didn’t it?”

“It’s really rather selfish of you to leave us hanging…”

“I’m sure you can survive a case of blue balls,” Hermione said coldly. “Now,” she sat up pulling the covers up with her drawing them to her chin, then crossed her arms over the covers.

By now Lucius had flopped on his side and rolled his eyes, “Exposition is decidedly not better than _sexposition_ I can assure you.”

“When I orgasm I am wide awake,” she said calmly, “now. How did we all end up in this bed together?”

“Truthfully?” Severus asked as he turned around to pick up his fags, which immediately disappeared, and he turned to Lucius and scowled.

“Not me, but I do agree with the sentiment,” he said, “such a filthy habit.”

“I think it started with the big wine fountain,” Severus said, “things were dull as dishwater until we drank from that fountain.”

“What fountain?”

“You really don’t remember last night do you?”

“No, I told you, I woke up practically suffocated by two possessive wizards and almost screamed when I did finally wake myself up enough to take in details. I’m er,” she blushed suddenly coy, “er sorry,” she said, “for mistaking you for Draco.”

“I felt flattered, my Lioness.”

“Putting aside that wonderful orgasm,” she said, “when it comes back to the barebones – we are not the most harmonious threesome in the world. I mean,” she sighed leaning into her forehead, “you are my teacher – I’m going back to school. Won’t this be awkward?” Then she turned her attention to Lucius, “you are the father of the boy who tormented me at school. In fact,” she said acidly, “you encouraged it. Both of you!”

“I was a spy,” “I was his father!” “What did you expect us to do about it?!”

The witch’s anger spiked, “I expected you to behave like adults and treat me as a child who had entered a new and scary world. Who needed guidance and care. A girl who was only told a year before she was a witch and after that saw all sorts of things. Good gracious, at my muggle school a girl once took my shoes and socks and struck a match and pressed the flame against my feet – I was six, she was 12! When I was 12 I was navigating the library to find the bloody Philosopher’s Stone to get there before Voldemort did. Should I have done that at 12? No! 13 – Petrified. 15 – rescuing a dog in distress. 16 – Organising a rebellion… was I ever, truly a child?”

“That old scrote should not have put you three at such risk all the time, he acted against my advice.”

“As for your second year,” Lucius said turning on his side as he stared into her pensive profile. “I didn't mean it to cause that much damage, but the majority of the Board were too terrified of Dumbledore.” Lucius leaned in close to smell her, “it was unfortunate that you should have been one of the victims.”

“Do _you_ remember last night’s events?”

“Come to think of it,” Lucius said, “I remember a sexy young witch come between Severus and I whilst we were talking about the rebuilding of Hogwarts and how it’s coming along.”

“Then I recall the same sexy young witch join in and say how boring the year ahead would be compared to her previous years.”

“Then why do I feel as if something is not quite right?”

“What do you mean?”

“I drank from the fountain and suddenly I wanted to talk to the two of you when normally I’d have avoided you. In fact, I was on my way to Ron… OH NO!”

“What is wrong?” Lucius asked as he watched Hermione frown. No woman had ever frowned after he gave her fantastic orgasm. She wasn’t regretting her decision, was she? “Hermione?”

“It’s…” she gulped, “something was in that wine keg, or even kegs.” She eased in her lower lip, slowly sucking on it unwitting hypnotising two wizards with the movement.

“I saw Pansy and Daphne fighting over Neville – seemed neither wanted to share.”

“What did young Longbottom do?”

“Daphne Greengrass, I think, won the brawl,” Severus said already settling himself behind Hermione, tracing calming circles into her skin. If it was done with a tattooists pen it would have been the most beautiful of mandalas. For Severus Snape never doodled, ever; he was an artist and her back, bare to him, was inspiring all kinds of patterns.

“What do we now?” she asked trying not to give in to them, even though it would have been unfair and selfish on her part not to let them have their turn, but she was seriously considering the future at this moment in time.

Lucius arched an eyebrow and grinned, “More of what we did last night might be a good idea.” He was already lazily massaging her breasts, “all it takes is one word. What do you want to do?”

Severus pressed feathered kisses along her shoulder, tenderly brushing her hair aside, then he gasped. On her back was a tattoo of a purple butterfly, it inflamed him even more, “I say we take this sexy young witch for every orgasm she’s got!” he said breathlessly, the sight of the purple butterfly meant a lot to him. His mother had just been diagnosed with fibromyalgia. “The purple butterfly?”

Hermione blushed, “That’s for an old friend,” she sighed, “Steven, rather ironically his name is Snape, and his dreams of working as a studier of bats had to stop because he had fibromyalgia and I thought I’d help him. I got this before we went on the run. No one was supposed to see it; does it mean something to you then?”

“Mmm,” was all he said, “your beautiful gorgeous skin marred, but such a sacrifice for an old friend.” Spikes of jealousy rose up in Snape but then he decided to make it his by licking around the wings, up the body and then he kissed where there were decorative spots and licked along the veins of the butterflies wings. By the time he was finished, he took time to turn his face to the side to admire her profile. “You care for so many people, let us care for you, here – forever?”

Lucius, not liking that he had been side-lined for a tattoo and leaned in, took a deep sniff, oh she definitely smelled like sex. He buried his nose in her hair for a minute wishing he could claim all of her curls for himself but that would be impossible. He made her jump and go ‘oh!’ when his lips closed around the top of her ear. “Don’t forget me, my dear,” he grinned as his other hand had crept slowly down her waist and settled on her hip.

“No,” she agreed. Panting due to Severus meticulous attention on her tattoo and love that she felt as Lucius honeyed hum sent vibrations down to her core. “But I have an idea,” she said trying to keep her speech even and calm, but how calm could one be when between two sexiest wizards in a bed made of heavens clouds and all she could think about was the practicality of the situation. What happens when the fun stops?

“What is your idea?”

“You,” she pointed to Severus, “lay down, right there, yeah. And you, Lucius, lay down this side.”

“What are you going to do?” Lucius asked.

“Nothing you wouldn’t like,” she grinned playfully.

“What are you…” Severus began but watched her as she straddled Lucius provocatively rubbing his penis against her soaking wet vagina.

“I am going to take you one at a time,” she said.

“Then you can see who is better than the other.”

Hermione shook her head laughing, “No,” she said, still chuckling. Her breasts wobbled as she laughed, and the jiggle mesmerised the men. “Also I think I may need to trigger my brain cells to remember how we wound up in this er…”

“Delectable situation?” Lucius offered.

“Such a delicious way to try and recall what we did.”

Now she was fully seated on Lucius lap, she glanced down at him - grinning wickedly as a naughty idea took hold. Then she decided to turn her head over her shoulder, her already sexy hair flipped carelessly over her shoulder, and winked at Severus currently sitting on a chair as he wished to observe, for now.

“A voyeur,” she purred, “hmm, this should be interesting.”

“Oh, Severus has had an interesting tutelage under my care,” Lucius said as he gazed into Hermione’s chocolatey depths. “You could too if you are willing. Why don’t we play a game?” he arched his eyebrows up and the top lip curled up – a sign that he had played this game before and was one of his favourites. “Come on,” he said, reassuring her, rubbing his hands up and down her waist, splaying them over her stomach, to slowly work his way up again. “It is Christmas after all,” he smiled.

Her eyes rolled as she tilted her head and appeared to be considering, his thumbs were now on the stiff peaks of her breasts, large capable hands massaged them. “Oh I suppose so,” she said, “what game is this?”

“Lucius says…!”

Hermione gulped. They had definitely played this game before; she could tell by how Severus had stalked across the room, his enormous appendage teasing her, that this was a favourite. She felt his hand stroke down her face.

“Don’t worry, kitten,” he purred tilting her chin up, “it won’t hurt, and you can always say no if it is something you don’t like.”

“Exactly,” Lucius sighed wistfully, “we just want to play. Unlike my son,” he massaged down her body causing her to straighten her spine and throw her head back and moan, “I know how to play nicely.”

Unknowing of what to do and realising she was trapped as she had no excuse to leave otherwise, Hermione gulped away her last nerve and nodded.

“So is this like…”

“Lucius says… be quiet!”

Hermione humphed, “Naughty girl,” Severus purred behind her ear, bending his knee making the mattress to creak beneath it, “you know what would happen to you now?”

Worried but rather curious Hermione tilted her head and sucked in her lower lip; her thought processes whirred and ground, as she tried to figure this out. Realisation dawned on her and was about to open her mouth but was met with an arched eyebrow from Lucius who was laying on his back with a smug sexy smirk on his face. She gulped again, but only because he was hot as hell and she could feel his erection growing beneath her. 

“Lucius says… kiss Lucius,” he purred.

Slowly, Hermione lowered her body and brushed her lips against his. After Ron had ditched her, she went for anybody who asked her out; they were only one-nighters but she was careful. She had acquired skills through the patient lovers, one of those was how to kiss. After a few more feathery light touches she pressed her lips harder against Lucius own; tenderly she licked along the seam of his lips encouraging him to open his mouth and he did. That was when she pushed her entire body against his, running her hands through his hair until she was able to tilt his head back. Once done she dove in with her still shy tongue, that was when Lucius leapt into action.

His hands covered the back of her head and he gripped onto her hair, tilting her head back so he could drink his fill of her. Gods, she was gorgeous and knew how to entice a man. Reluctantly, she broke their lips apart but sucked in his lower lip. She was careful not to make any unnecessary moans - but one slipped out of his as he blinked and looked at her dilated eyes.

“Lucius says,” he panted, “to kiss Severus Snape.”

Fascination had taken over Severus as he watched them kiss and allowed himself to be slightly jealous that it was not him. Hermione turned her head around and was about to press her lips against Severus’, but he dove right in and their tongues were tangled so it was difficult to tell who was kissing whom. 

“Lucius says...to Severus - stop kissing!”

Their lips parted just as reluctantly, but the gaze he bore into her eyes almost made her cry. Had he never been kissed back before? Did they even bother with kissing last night?

Lucius smirked, now he could bring the attention back on him. This was, after all, a form of jousting after a lady’s heart. 

Hermione turned her gaze back at Lucius scowling at him. _Oh, so the little minx liked kissing her teacher? Interesting._ He thought Miss Granger was turning into a delectably hot little ticket, all right.

“Lucius says...impale yourself on me!”

Hermione smiled coyly and picked up his hard dick in her hands, She widened her legs, spread her labial lips with her other hand and seated him at her entrance. She smirked as she lifted herself up she glanced down on the all too smug blond, his head resting in the cradle of his hands, assured that she would do exactly what he wanted her to do. Once the tip of his head was in she frowned slightly with the effort to not groan as she slowly sheathed him inside her. She gulped again, there was a hint of mischief in his eyes.

“Lucius says,” he began to say… then, for some reason known only to himself, he stopped, then tilted his head looking rather like a naughty blond Loki. “Lucius says...bounce up and down on his balls until you come.”

She raised her hand indicating her mouth, “Yes, you may speak now,” he grinned.

“Thank you,” she gasped. Just as she got her breath back the gleam in his almost silver eyes was almost dangerous. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he teased wagging his finger in front of her, “I did not say Lucius says…”

“But you said I may talk!” she argued back.

“The game is Lucius says. Did Lucius say you could talk?”

“That’s not…”

“Lucius says be quiet.”

Again she shut her mouth. “Lucius says you may gasp, groan, and mewl. But you cannot talk, is that clear? Any <i>coherent</i> words are worth five slaps of my hand to your thigh, do I make myself clear?”

Hermione nodded, _I hate this so far,_ she thought.

 _Do not think too loudly, Miss Granger_ , Severus transferred his thoughts to hers, _this is how he exploits loopholes._

 _No more thinking either, Miss Granger,_ Lucius voice inserted. _I want to see you bounce up and down right now. Lucius said, remember!_

Hermione splayed her hands on his stomach and bent over slightly but Lucius line of sight was directly on her hardened tips. She does enjoy being bossed around in bed, how...diverting.

She began to slowly inch her way up, and, when she was far enough up, she gazed into Lucius lambently argent eyes, darkened by desire. “Hermione,” he reached out to cup her face and massaged her cheek, his thumb stroked along her pouting lip. “So exquisitely beautiful,” he murmured. “Lucius says...bite my thumb.”

Turning her head around she opened her mouth and gently grasped the pad of his thumb between her teeth and lightly nipped him. “No,” he said, “Lucius says bite my thumb...hard!”

It took her thinking of Ginny lying in the Chamber of Secrets to require the right emotions to be able to dig deep into his thumb. “Lucius says...lick the trail of blood and suck the thumb.”

 _What are you doing, Lucius?_ Severus hissed in his mind.

Severus received no answer. All Lucius did was pick up Severus’ wrist and put it in front of Hermione, “Lucius says...bite Severus’ thumb.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw snow falling creating little patterns on the mullioned windows. “Lucius says,” he drawled slowly, “bite Severus thumb the same way you did mine,” he smirked. Severus tried to fight the impulse but it was too hard. She was an attractive witch, they could easily work as a triad.

“Now Lucius says,” he gulped - things were getting exciting. “Severus, kiss down her back whilst I suckle on her succulent breasts as she bounces up and down.”

Soon Hermione found herself in a semi-vertical sandwich between the two sexiest men she’d ever known. Again, Severus licked and kissed around the wings of the butterfly on her back before tracing her shoulders and the nape of her neck with his tongue and nose.

Lucius bunched up her breasts, choosing the left one to suckle. Moans, grunts, and mewls followed as she bounced faster and faster., Her hold on Lucius suckling on her teat was would have suffocated a lesser man but Lucius enjoyed the tender flesh moving over his cheeks as he enthusiastically licked, nipped and suckled some more. Her head was thrown back, drowning Severus in her hair, not that the other man minded.

“Mmm, you are a little treat, aren’t you Hermione?” Lucius smiled, as he let her breast go with a pop. It was slippery and shining. She was panting heavily. Severus, she felt, was moving his hand up her back and massaging her gently, helping her bounce up.

“Lucius says… Severus, lie on the bed and Hermione, rub his dick with her hand.”

Severus and Hermione complied.

The room was echoing with sounds of sex, a cacophony of groans, a symphony of moans, and a susurration of mewls, all orchestrated to the slapping of flesh and flesh against flesh. 

Hermione bounced up and down in earnest, trying to work as much lubrication on his turgid member. “Lucius says…” he panted, “that Severus wrap his hand tightly around his dick and raise up and for Hermione to bounce up and down on him…”

No orders for Hermione, normally she’d be shouting his name… their names… not that she had not had a threesome before. Unless one counted a drunk one night stand with Blaise Zabini and his girlfriend, Susan Bones but she and Bones took turns and barely touched each other, Hermione turned around and saw how swollen Severus was. It looked like it hurt; when Severus caught her looking, he thrust ever more into her hand. Her thumb went over the tip that was weeping precum and used that for lubrication. 

Lucius was alternating between breasts and she grunted as she pushed down again. “Luc...Lucius says…” he panted, “Lucius says... speak, Hermione, speak!” he thrust deep inside her, “Lucius says...Severus rub her clit!”

Turning on his side, Severus reached between the sweaty entwined bodies of Hermione and Lucius and smiled as his thumb hit her swollen clit. It was silken wet, hard as diamond.

“Lucius!” she keened as she felt Severus callused thumb rub her sensitive bud, “wow, oh!” 

Severus rubbed her as hard and as fast as he could, managing to keep up with her thrusts down, “Lucius says… Suckle her breasts, Severus!”

She tossed her hair to the side and twisted her body so Severus could swallow her breast whole. One hand cradled Lucius, who was still suckling her other breast; they’d be bruised soon, and full of love bites. Not that Hermione minded. She gasped as she felt the butterfly pulse on her skin and a luminous light glowed from her shoulder blade. It only did that when she was happy. 

How could she not be happy? She had her wizards. That thought spurred her on. She dug her fingernails deep into their skulls. Her stomach tightened, she felt a dark sense come over her, the butterfly’s wings were flapping.

Had she spent all this time in a cocoon? Was she now ready to fly? Furiously rocking, grunting from her depths, forcing Lucius and Severus to feast on her flesh, and they were only glad too. 

Then, suddenly, a blinding flash of white light pierced through her eyes. Her muscles were all tightly wound until Lucius’ grip tightened on her hips. She heard Severus’ deep sigh around her breast, the vibrations hummed through her soul, as she seemed to climb higher and higher! Until she was wheezing for air, she was blinded by one last thrust and screamed out their names gripping tightly onto their shoulders. It was then that she noticed Severus was dealing with a severe case of blue balls. 

Without even waiting for her orgasm to stop, she carefully clambered off Lucius who had started to wilt, shooting his come into her the moment she yelled out his name. Slowly, she climbed over Severus’ own hips and eased him in; Lucius sighed as he watched her sink into his friend. Oh she sighed, Severus’ hands rubbed up and down her thighs.

“I did not give you permission to give Severus a ride.”

“Tough,” she sighed, “Severus needs some of me too,” she whispered in a sultry voice. “Dear Severus,” she sighed, “the hero of the war…”

Lucius chucked his head back, laughing heartily, “I do so enjoy our banters,” he sighed. “Although this is the first time we’ve been in this sort of situation before,” he said contemplatively. He was sated and sat back to watch Severus flip Hermione on her back, so he was on top of her, their nipples, red and erect, brushing against each other’s chest. It did not take long for Severus to come, as he thrust in and out of her with the speed and grace of a cheetah

At the end of it, Hermione was floppy and could not move a muscle. She wound up back in the same position that she had woken up in. Completely tired, pleasantly sore, and relaxed once again in the arms of her wizards.

Each covertly plotting to make her his as she gently slept in-between them!

♥

Back in Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes, Fred and George woke up to the news of last night. As they were eating their eggs and bacon, George caught the picture of Hermione inserting herself between Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

“She was supposed to come to us!” Fred whined.

George shrugged, “Doesn’t mean they did anything, Fred,” George said as he sipped his coffee.

“A war hero and a billionaire?” Fred scoffed. “Sure, they didn’t!”

♥

Two weeks later, the rustling of the newspapers sussarated throughout the Slytherin Common Room, where he saw a picture of his father graciously opening the door to Hermione Granger.

The screeching screams from Pansy Parkinson deafened the Slytherins. Draco tutted and smirked, “Way to go on restoring the family name,” he muttered as he set about to write a letter to his girlfriend, Luna - asking for a date.

♥

It was three months when Harry wanted to confront Hermione about her dating, not one, but two older gentlemen and Slytherins. He marshalled his arguments, sorted his points into regiments and was about to sally forth and wage verbal war.

“Don’t you dare, Harry Potter!” said the determined tones of his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. “She’s only having some fun after my brother treated her abysmally.”

“But she has to make up her mind soon, she can’t have both!”

“Whilst playing the protective brother is sweet,” Ginny shook her head, “you’d only anger her. Allow her, her wings, she deserves to fly.”

♥

Winter turned into Spring, Spring melted into Summer, and Hermione was happily dating and having sex with her wizards. She was so blissfully happy. She was not aware she had regained the weight she’d lost due to being on the run; she had even managed to put on extra. This was due to the rich meals out, Molly’s mothering, and finally feeling relaxed enough to eat. They would soon kiss away her worries about unattractiveness. 

“More to love,” they both said as they worshipped her blossoming body. 

There was a period that she kept vomiting, but she attributed that to eating properly again. And as her monthly was an irregularity due to her being highly strung, she also did not care that she missed periods.

August the 28th dawned bright and warm. 

Hermione was celebrating her 11 N.E.W.T.s at EE or above. Now, she lived in an eight bedroomed cottage bought for her by Lucius as she was loath to move into the Manor until all Dark Artifacts had been safely stored away. As she was unpacking another box, she felt a twinge in her belly. 

Cramp, that’s what it was. Just a cramp.

These twinges happened every five minutes, becoming almost debilitating - she began panting and sweating. Something was seriously wrong. She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote: _At St. Mungo's -_ so that when Lucius stopped by he would know where to find her.

Wincing with the pure agony that tore through her body she clutched onto her side as she hobbled to the fireplace, grabbed as much floo powder as she could and yelled, “St Mungo’s!”

Not a great traveller at the best of times, Hermione landed in the waiting room fireplace and threw up. Her vision spotted and she collapsed.

“Miss Granger?” a Healer woke her up, she found herself in a hospital gown lying in a bed, “Miss Granger, were you aware you were pregnant?”

Normally she would bolt up at such staggering news but she could only manage a weak attempt, “Sorry?” she asked weakly, “how do...how can…”

“The babies are a month premature but…”

“Babies?” she furrowed her brow. “What happened?”

“Any idea who the father could be?”

“Um…” 

“Never mind,” the Healer said. “You’re going to have to be brave now, and push!”

Babies? Push? She was pregnant? What? 

Despite the 20 questions playing through her mind, Hermione felt the sharp pang again and pushed… and pushed… and pushed. Puffing, panting, yelling. Not listening to reassurances that everything would be fine. Shouting at the world. 

How could she have been so stupid? 

Her back arched and her face scrunched, her face and neck red with effort. A trainee Healer was on hand with ice chips and cooling charms, but they did little to sway the sweat from her brow.

She swore, threw things and screamed. It went on for hours!

The door crashed open and Lucius stood there, eyes darting worriedly at the scene before him. He recognised labour from when his former wife was delivering Draco. But how? They’d cast charms, they’d asked her if she was on the potion. She was fine. She should be fine.

Severus soon joined Lucius, stunned at the scene before him.

“Only the father and relatives allowed…”

“She’s ours!” they both said. “The child…”

“Children, she’s birthing twins!”

“I’m afraid you need to leave,” another Healer interjected, “Healer, she’s crowning, it is time.”

♥

_WAR HEROINE GIVES BIRTH!_

_Byline: Eustace Leigh_

_This reporter was present at the hospital waiting room when who should collapse on arrival but Hermione Granger (19). Her condition, she was pregnant…. Cont On page 3_

August the 28th saw the birth of a blonde-haired girl and a dark-haired boy. The Healers did paternity tests and it turned out the girl was Lucius’ child, and the boy was Severus’. A miracle of birth.

“But how…” she asked. “I did not think this was possible.”

“Welcome to the world, Julia Silvana Malfoy,” Lucius cooed, looking starry-eyed at his surprise daughter. Hermione frowned at the middle name, she was hoping to fit her mother’s name there somewhere. 

“Actually,” she said stiffly, “Julia Helen Silvana Malfoy,” Hermione said, “Helen is my mother’s name.”

“Hello there Regulus…” Severus looked at Hermione for advice.

“Alexander,” she sighed pleased that he sought her counsel.

Severus smiled, “Regulus Alexander Henry Snape.”

“Why Henry?” Hermione asked as she stared down at her beautiful son. “Well, I will have to look this up when I have my strength back.”

Severus sighed, “It was the name of Lily’s father,” he said, “one of the few men who were kind to me.”

♥

The triad marriage between Hermione, Lucius and Severus were the first in a century amongst Wizardkind. The circumstances of her children’s birth were the first since its inception. Harry and Ginny were godparents to Regulus, and Draco and Luna were godparents to Julia. 

“I wonder where they’ll end up?” Draco said, marvelling at his younger sister. 

The girl beamed up at him with her hazel eyes, “D...D...D!” she giggled.

Lucius plucked her from Luna’s arms. “I will not have her first word to be her brother’s name. Her mother earns that right.”

“You never know,” Hermione chuckled, smirking. “She might have tried to say dada!”

“Ouch, you wound me, step-mum!” Draco exclaimed.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shook her head, “How many times,” she huffed. “Don’t call me step-mum!”

Everyone laughed, and in that moment, it seemed that the weight of the war had finally lifted from their shoulders. 

Later that night, Lucius turned to Hermione and grazed his fingers against her hips, “How about,” he purred, “another game of Lucius says…”


End file.
